


Of Mermaids and Humans

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Half-Human, One Shot, Pool Sex, Short One Shot, Swimming Pools, Teasing, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irelia is meditating in an Ionian meditation pool in only her underwear, gathering her thoughts and calming her mind. Nami is feeling mischievous, however, as she sneaks into Irelia's meditation pool and begins to pull sexual pranks on Irelia using her hands as well as her Tidecaller powers to control the water and tease Irelia. At first they only annoy Irelia, but she gets more and more aroused by them as Nami continues. Eventually it ends with Irelia having a wet orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mermaids and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a work on demand - I used the request as summary.

Not for the first time Irelia thought to herself that it had some perks to be one of the most prominent figures in Ionia. The Ionian elders lend her a beach house for her two-week vacation.  
Admittedly, it took the government quite a bit of persuading to convince he she needed a vacation. It wasn't until Karma saw her and stressed to Irelia the importance of simply taking time for herself every once in a while. It turned out it was Karma's idea to lend the house to the warrior – to be more precise her house. She was needed in the city of Ionia itself – coincidentally at the same time that Irelia's holiday was scheduled for. The warrior wasn't dumb, she quickly realized that her friend asked her to take care of her place.  
However, the young woman saw no foundation to complain. The building was spacious, simple yet luxurious and had a certain elegance to it. It vastly different from her birth house in the capital of Ionia. While she loved her house dearly for it had been her home her entire life, it was nice to escape the ever present memory of her lost ones and the stress and hectic lifestyle that came with her being the captain of the guard.  
The house consisted of a large living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a room for meditation in the lower floor. The upper floor's space was taken up by another, smaller bathroom, one main bedroom and two guest bed rooms. Not an hour after her arrival, she being her naturally a bit curious self, Irelia had dug through every drawer and the like in search for some naughty toy – after all, Karma was merely a woman as well. A homosexual woman, but a woman still. Alas, Irelia found nothing but a note in one of the drawers.  
It simply read _“Nice try. I need no toys.”_ Irelia had sighed in disappointment.  
The days had passed and the warrior got used to her new surroundings. One day, Karma's neighbors had arrived to ask for consulting. They were surprised and honored to meet the war hero there. After answering their questions as to why she was there, Irelia bid them farewell and returned inside.  
Her daily routine had changed. She slept till forenoon as opposed to her usually being up and awake at six in the morning. After dressing herself, she visited the village's market and bought her supplies before returning for brunch in the peaceful and well styled garden. Irelia also always grabbed the newspaper to ensure everything was alright. After breakfast she found time for meditation, either in a pool that had been built for this purpose alone or on a mat in the garden.  
Today, she opted for the pool. Maybe she'd be visited by Nami again. The mermaid had surprised her one day by floating in the water directly in front of her, watching her meditate. Her fellow champion had a quick chat with her before swimming off to the vastness of the sea again. Speaking of the sea, it fed the meditation pool., but since the water was nowhere near as deep as the ocean, one could step right into the pool and be engulfed by pleasantly warm water. The area was laid out and shaped by large rocks of various colors. Ledges were carved in the boulders and served as banks. The pool's floor was covered by soft, white sand.  
The warrior undressed inside the house and headed through the garden. She didn't particularly like being completely nude for she felt vulnerable without any garments on. However, her skin tight blue swimsuit left nothing to imagination. She tied her hair up, allowing the slightly cool breeze to hit her neck. The wind also stroked her well shaped shoulders, well-built but not overly muscular arms, strong shoulder blades and upper back. Irelia wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly, pressing together and causing shocks to run through her moderately sized breasts. Her long shapely legs accelerated their walk towards the pool's edge. Seeking the warmth of the water, she hastily got into it, sinking her firm, shapely, round butt on the stone bank. The warm liquid helped enveloped her body in coziness. Wave after light wave formed a steady rhythm and Irelia's breathing started to imitate it. Her eyes were locked on the sea, looking at the waves, watching the seagulls and looking at the sun's reflection on the water.  
The warrior took a deep breath and closed her eyes, emptying her head. She gave up control over her body, the only movement being her perfectly shaved breasts heaving up and down with each breathing and the light rocking of her torso caused by the tender waves crashing against her body.  
Irelia felt herself cooling down, focusing her mind on a steady and even breathing. She was about to enter a sort of trance, when something interrupted her. Something cool, scaly and slightly slimy.  
The warrior jumped and yelped in surprised. Water splattered around her, drenching her formerly dry hair and face. Her blades shot from inside her house and hovered next to her, at her ready.  
_“Whatthehellwasthat?”_  
Giggling came from next to her. Nami was floating in the water right in front of her, grinning cheeky.  
_“Boo!”_ The half-human laughed.  
Irelia stared down into the mermaid's unusual and somewhat creepy eyes. The sea dweller winked at her. The warrior sighed and relaxed, ordering her blade to sink down to the floor.  
_“Hey Ire!”_  
Irelia sighed again, so much for her concentration. She closed her eyes again and tried to regain her focus. It didn't succeed as Nami carefully raised her finger and trailed it's tip along the curve of Irelia's neck. Jumping again but keeping her eyes closed this time, the Ionian grew slightly annoyed.  
_“Hello Nami. May I ask you to leave me be for a while? I'm trying to meditate.”_  
Irelia didn't notice but Nami pouted. The mermaid was bored. And Nami coudln't help herself but being annoying when she was bored. On her swim through the seas today, Nami noticed a couple of humans on the beach, a male and female. The man had rubbed his fingers between the woman's legs for some reason, and the female giggled and whispered something to the male to which he laughed. Maybe Irelia would say something funny to her as well, freeing her of her boredom?  
She focused her mind and called upon her powers as the tide caller. Pointing her fingers at the light waves in front of her, they started to get stronger and crashed against Irelia's body with more force. She also manipulated the temperature of the water. It was too warm for her liking.  
Irelia frowned, shivered and clenched her arms around her. Sighing in exasperation, she opened her eyes again and glared at Nami. Her voice was still polite as ever, but her eyes were dripping from annoyance.  
_“I know you cooled the water down. Can you please warm it up again?”_  
Nami pouted again – and despite her annoyance with the Mermaid, Irelia had to admit she was cute that way. Irelia also had noticed the waves became stronger, but she didn't mind it – it felt good. The water got warmer again, warmer than it was before. It had already been comfortably warm before, now it was like the warrior was taking a bath in the bathtub. She sighed, closed her eyes again and tried to block out Nami poking her legs. The mermaid was annoying.  
Blocking her presence out worked fine for a few minutes until Nami leaned in, a bit to close for comfort. Her fingers started poking the warrior's inner thighs and crept upwards, coming dangerously close to her most private part. When Nami poked her labia, her eyes shot open and her hand downwards, grabbing the mermaid's wrist and pulling her away from her nethers. Her face was flushed from the touches. Worst yet, the tender poking, warm water and the waves that hit her breasts and lower regions alike caused her to feel a bit aroused.  
_**“Stop that!”**_  
Nami looked at her confused and curious.  
_“Why?”_  
Irelia groaned in frustration. The mermaid was like a child – despite her own impressive rack she'd carried on her. Irelia never understood the reason for a fish-human-hybrid to have breasts when Nami anatomically clearly was no mammal, but nature was weird.  
_“Because... it's bad manners! Yeah, bad manners!”_  
Nami still looked as confused as she did before. She poked Irelia's labia again, squishing together the soft, fleshy lips of the warrior.  
Irelia couldn't help but flush and let a slight moan escape her lips. It'd been weeks since she'd been touched as intimately by somebody other than herself. She'd been with Riven before, but since Riven acquired the Ionian citizenship not too long ago, she was quickly elevated into the Ionian army as a direct subordinate of Irelia. As liberal as Ionia was in terms of sexuality, they still didn't like the idea of a superior sleeping with his or her subordinate. Involuntary, she'd spread her legs.  
Nami grinned. Finally some sort of reaction, though it wasn't something funny but rather... weird. However, being her curious, playful self, she wanted to know what came after the weird noises.  
The mermaid poked again and again, always getting the same weird reaction. The warrior tried to fight it, but it felt too good. Nami had increased the force of the waves again, sending strong tides against her sensitive breasts. Her nipples poked out from her swimsuit and only got harder when wave after wave of warm and steadily rocking water hit them. Irelia was at the mermaid's mercy. She wanted to stop the caress, it was weird and not right since she still had feelings for Riven, but she couldn't help it. The mermaid's fingers poking against her labia was sending shiver after shiver through her.  
_“St...op that, will y-ah-ou?”_ Her mouth was saying this, but she didn't even thought of raising her blade. She was enjoying it too much.  
Nami laughed cheekily. _“Nope. By the way, what's that water?”_  
Irelia blushed heavily and averted her eyes in embarrassment. She'd gotten wet and her juice mixed with the pool water. Nami, having control over water, felt every change in it. Before she could make up a half-assed lie, Nami's finger slipped past the off her swimsuit and poked her crotch directly. Nami looked down at the change in sensation and noticed the pushed-aside cloth. She looked up at Irelia curiously.  
_“Weird. You grow seaweed. Do all humans grow seaweed?”_  
Irelia groaned. This was getting really embarassing. When the warrior didn't answer, Nami poked her nethers directly again, pushing a bit harder this time. Her fingertips parted the lips and poked at her entrance.  
_“Do they?”_  
Irelia moaned. _“Y-Yes, they d-do.”_  
The mermaid nodded satisfied before she noticed something else.  
_“Ew, you're all sticky. Why are you all sticky? I'll do you a favor and wash you.”_  
Irelia's eyes widened. If the hot water would start to float inside her and rock her from the inside, she would come for sure.  
_“No no, n-no need.”_  
Nami answered by pulling her lips apart. Instantly, the water started to touch her entrance at a steady rhythm. The warrior had to supress a surprised but lustful moan.  
_“Rubbish! Friends need to keep friends clean and we're friends, aren't we? Wait just a second.”_  
Nami used her powers to drain the pool of water. Irelia's body was exposed to the cool air, her legs spread and swimsuit shoved aside, leaving her bared and wet hole out to the open. The water began to flow into the pit again, but only at hip-height. Nami still spread Irelia's lips apart when a stream of water pressed against her entrance again. The stream grew in force until it pushed inside. The warm liquid started to rock inside of Irelia, giving her pleasure like she'd never had before. Unconsciously she started to knead her breasts with her right and rub her clit with her left.  
_“Irelia, what are you doing?”_  
Through her cloudy mind full of naughty thoughts and pleasurable feelings she muttered something of washing herself properly. Nami's mouth formed a perfect “O” when she understood.  
_“So you humans wash yourself like that? Us Marai masturbate that way.”_  
Irelia barely register her words properly since the first waves of her orgasm started to wash over her. She put more pressure on her breasts, kneading the molds with force, pulling her nipples and rubbing her clit at increasingly furious speed.  
The warm water pumping in and outside of her did the other thing. When Nami's finger accidentally slipped on her wet skin and entered her as well, she moaned furiously and her mind went blank. Her body started to spasm in shocks of ecstasy and her gushing juices mixed with the seawater. The orgasm was quick and heavy. Her nethers almost cramped themselves and her love juice shot from deep within, some even hitting Nami's face. When she slowly started to calm down, she opened her hazy eyes and looked down at the Mermaid. The girl looked up at her with a curious expression.  
_“You humans are loud when you wash yourselves.”_  
Irelia caught her breath. Could it really be that the mermaid had no clue of sexuality? She then remembered what Nami said. Taking a deep breath and steadying her voice, she addressed the mermaid.  
_“... Wait.”_  
Nami looked at her curiously. _“Hm?”_  
The warrior looked her in the eyes again. _“You said you masturbate?” How can you masturbate? Do you even have a Vagina?”_  
Nami smiled shyly. _“Of course I do! Well, we shove aside our scales and then start to rub. That's why I'm surprised you only wash yourself like that.”_  
Irelia facepalmed. It was incredibly embarrassing to her, but she opened her mouth to clear up the situation.  
_“Well, you see....”_  
A few minutes later, Nami was on her tail, repeatedly bowing her head to Irelia and muttering her excuses.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Karma is a lesbian in my books.  
> As usual, if you enjoy it, give me some constructive criticism and maybe leave a Kudos.


End file.
